Hat, Chocolate, Hippopatamus
by Lyra Carmen
Summary: Arimi, Ginta and Miki have an adventure at the zoo. Plz see author's note for explanation on title. Plz reveiw. Be gentle on flames, it's my first MB fanfic. Arimi x Ginta a scotch of Miki x Yuu


Authors Notes: This was created because I have a Creative Writings Class, it was required that we pick three objects that have nothing to do with each other and make them into a stroy. He said fanfics were OK, so here it it.  
  
  
  
Discalimer: Marmalade Boy is NOT MINE. It belongs to some rich intellegent person out there.  
  
  
  
Hat, Chocolate, Hippopatamus by:Kitsune_Megami  
  
  
  
One fateful day at the zoo, something important to me became twice as important. Let me tell you about it.  
  
That morning I woke up and thought that I should wear my lucky hat. I had a feeling deep inside that I would need it. Usually when I get these feelings and don't were my hat I have a really bad day. So I got up and put on my checkered hat and a black turtle neck that matched. I checked my form in the mirror, when I was finally satisfied with how I looked I ran downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Aggghh, my mom was making liver for breakfast. I tiptoed past the kitchen hoping to be unnoticed. I got to the front door thinking that I was home free.....  
  
"Where are YOU going without your breakfast?!?!?" My mother demanded.  
  
DAMN! Almost made it!  
  
"Uhhhh, that's ok Mom. You can have all the breakfast, I'll pick up a chocolate bar or something later. Bye!" I said then opened the door and ran down the street so fast, she couldn't even get a word out.  
  
Haaaa! That was close.  
  
I walked down the street towards my bestfriends house when I see a store.  
  
"Might as well go get that candy bar," I muttered to myself and headed towards the store.  
  
I walked into the store and looked for my favorite chocolate candy bar. Unfortunately, it wasn't there, some guy at the counter was buying the last one.  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. -_-  
  
I started to turn and leave when I heard the man with the chocolate bar speak.  
  
"My girlfriend loves this candy bar." I heard him explain.  
  
My eyes widened in surprise, and I spun around to look at the man.  
  
"GINTA!!!" I yelled as I caught sight of him.  
  
My boyfriend turned away from the cashier (who was muttering something about why he had to hear about what candy bar this guys girldfriend likes) and looked at me.  
  
"Huh? A-Arimi?" He said in shock.  
  
I ran up to him and latched my arms around one of his.  
  
"You bought me my candy bar." I said hugging his arm.  
  
He scratched the back of his head, obviously embarrassed at being caught in the middle of being chivalrous.  
  
"W-well, it was the last one and I figured you would want it so I..."  
  
I gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, cutting of his sentence.  
  
Ginta turned crimson.  
  
I took the candy bar from him and walked out of the store, my arms around his one.  
  
"I was just on my way to Miki's, we were going to the zoo today, but I'm sure she won't mind if you come too." I said to him smiling sweetly.  
  
I swear, I could give people toothaches with my smiles.  
  
My smile only made Ginta turn redder.  
  
"Y-yeah," He muttered.  
  
We walked this way all the way to my best friend, Miki's house.  
  
Ginta knocked onto the door, seeing as how I was too busy clinging to his arm.  
  
"Oh, Arimi." I heard Miki saying through the door, "I thought you were never going to come, your so lat--"  
  
Miki opened the door.  
  
"--te. Oh, Ginta's here too. Now I know why your late."  
  
Just as Ginta was turning back to his normal color too.  
  
Ginta reddened.....again!  
  
"Sh-shut up!!!" Ginta yelled at Miki.  
  
Miki shrugged, "What, it's not like I care what you two do before you come meet me." She said.  
  
Ginta smirked.  
  
Uh oh, he has an idea. Where these two always like this. Man, they fight all the time. I don't see how they could have possibly stayed friends since Jr. High.  
  
"Yeah, well it took you awhile to open the door. Did I hear Yuu in the background just before you came over?" Ginta said.  
  
Miki's turn to turn red.  
  
"Shut up!! He left early this morning."  
  
  
  
Ok, information time. Yuu and Miki are step-sibs....in a way. Both sets of parents live in one house and so they live together as well, but they are also dating. -- Courtesy Of Arimi's info Base  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok!" I shouted, "Are we going to go to the zoo or not!"  
  
Ginta and Miki looked at the ground as if to apologize. They didn't fight all the way to the zoo.  
  
At the zoo we looked around at everything. Then we got to the fateful Hippopotamus exhibit.  
  
"Wow." Miki shouted looking at it, "It's soo HUGE!!"  
  
I saw Ginta smirk out of the corner of my eye. Uh oh.  
  
"If you keep sampling the ice cream at the shop you work at you'll end up just as huge!" Ginta said.  
  
*GASP*  
  
Ouch!  
  
"W-what!!"  
  
Miki looked so angry, I thought that maybe she would bend Ginta in half, very unattractive. So I stepped in.  
  
"GINTA!" I scolded him, "That was VERY rude. Apologize!!"  
  
Well, Ginta knew that when he went as far to insult Miki that it upset ME, he had gone too far.  
  
Ginta looked at the ground.  
  
"S-sorry!" He muttered.  
  
Miki still glared at him.  
  
"Buy me an ice cream to apologize." Miki said.  
  
Ginta's head snapped up.  
  
"Wh-what?!?!"  
  
Miki just looked straight ahead. Ginta turned and looked at me, but he was going to get no help from me, and he knew it.  
  
"Fine," Ginta said and walked off.  
  
I smiled at Miki, she just looked at the Hippo, then at her figure.  
  
"You WON'T get that fat," I said to her.  
  
She looked at me in surprise.  
  
"I wasn't thinking that at all!!" She said in a huff.  
  
I smiled at her and we both laughed.  
  
Then I saw Ginta off in the distance returning with the ice cream. I waved at him. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew my hat off my head.  
  
I gasped and grabbed for it, but I couldn't reach.  
  
Ginta saw and started running over to help.  
  
"My hat!" I yelled.  
  
Miki turned around and jumped over to help. It was too late, my hat went over the small gate and into the hippo pit. I stood and the bars of the gate and tried to grab it before it fell.  
  
Too far. I went to far over the railing and started to fall. My heart stopped beating and I could fell myself go over the edge. It seemed to take forever, just going down and over like that. Then something grabbed me from behind, and I could feel myself being pulled back away from the fence. Then I noticed that my candy bar was falling from my pocket. I reached out for that too, but then I heard who was pulling me back.  
  
"Stupid!!" Ginta yelled, "Leave the damned chocolate!!"  
  
I smiled and let him pull me back, he was such a hot-head sometimes.  
  
Next thing I knew I was sitting on and Ginta had his arms around me. He was shaking.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!!" He said in a hushed voice.  
  
It sound like he was trying not to cry.  
  
Miki was standing next to us, looking just as worried.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said and smiled.  
  
Ginta let go reluctantly.  
  
I smiled at him, and he blushed slightly.  
  
"So long as you promise." He muttered then helped me to stand up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Miki asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." I said smiling.  
  
I looked over at the hippo, my hat had landed on it's head and it was eating my candy bar.  
  
Stupid hippo.  
  
"Come on," Ginta said, "I'll buy you a new candy bar."  
  
We turned around to walk away when we saw Yuu walk up.  
  
He walked up to Miki and smiled, then turned to me and Ginta.  
  
"Hey Suou, Arimi."  
  
Then the hippo made a sound and Yuu looked at it. A look of question came over his face.  
  
"Hey....Arimi. Isn't that your lucky hat?" Yuu asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Your favorite one?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"The one I bought you while we were dating in Jr. High?"  
  
Ah!  
  
Ginta's grip on me tightened and Miki glared at Yuu.  
  
"Uhh, yeah." I said.  
  
Ginta started grinding his teeth, and I could hear him growling under his breath. Miki wasn't much happier.  
  
"How'd it get there?"  
  
Ginta reddened (with anger this time).  
  
"That's not important!!" Ginta said, "Come on, let's go get that candy bar."  
  
Ginta dragged me away.  
  
"HEY! What about my ice cream?!?!" I heard Miki yell.  
  
"I'll get you one," I heard Yuu say.  
  
Then we left.  
  
I must say, I felt rather bad the rest of the day. Here Ginta had saved my life, and it was all for a hat that Yuu had given me. I felt even worse because he had abruptly cut our date short soon after he bought me the candy bar. I was thinking about calling him when he showed up at my house.  
  
In his hand, was my hat!  
  
"I tried to wash it!!" He muttered under his breath, "But I'm not very good at that stuff."  
  
He was looking at the ground to his left and he was blushing slightly.  
  
"How did you get it out?" I asked.  
  
"I paid the janitor to go get it." He said still looking at the ground, "I knew it was important to you so I went back after our date to go and get it. It was tattered and stuff so I tried to fix it, but I'm not very good at that stuff, so HERE!"  
  
Ginta shoved the hat forward and I took it.  
  
"I know it's not as good as before but--"  
  
I grabbed Ginta and hugged him, once again cutting off his sentence.  
  
I pulled back and Ginta had turned completely red.  
  
"It's three times as good as before!!" I said, "Because now it's from you!!!" 


End file.
